Speak Now
by xtoo-many-otpsx
Summary: Lock is marrying a vampire named Isabella and Shock isn't too happy about it. Will she stop it?


**Speak Now**

**Hey, so this is my first fanfic with this couple and I like them together. :) It's inspired from the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift.**

**

* * *

**

Shock sighed. She was alone and sat in the treehouse while everyone else was at the wedding. She frowned just by the thought of it. Lock marrying that vampire that goes by the name of Isabella. She's such a...a** bitch!** She's mean to everyone except Lock. She acts like an angel around him but really she's evil. And she's actually still quite new to Halloweentown. Honestly, what did Lock see in her? She was also a slut, flirting with every guy behind Lock's back!

Sometimes Shock just wished that they could go back to the days when they were younger and were Halloween's finest trick-or-treaters. She missed the days where she, Lock and Barrel were the terrible trio who always pulled pranks on everyone, especially the Mayor. He was the most fun to prank.

But those days were over now. They were now in their teens. Her being 17, Lock being 18, and Barrel the youngest being 16. And now, with the wedding going on, Shock couldn't help but get this horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was almost as if it were telling her to crash the wedding and make sure they don't get married. But maybe she'd embarrass herself if she did that. Afterall, everyone in Halloweentown were there!

But she would have to take that chance, because she just couldn't bare the thought of Lock being married to her. She just couldn't accept it no matter what. Lock had invited her to go, but Isabella threatened her not to. But was she really going to be scared of her and listen to what she says? No! She was not!

And with that, she wiped a tear that was running down her cheek before standing up and storming out of the treehouse in an angry manner. She was going to at least_ try _to stop that wedding. Even if it was the last thing she ever does.

* * *

Once she reached the town hall (where the wedding was being held at), she quietly opened the door and snuck in. She was now standing at the back and luckily, no one noticed her. She then saw that there was a bench at the back that was near enough empty, so she took a seat and put her hat down to hide her face.

She listened to the Mayor (who was supposed to act like a priest) drone on and on, until finally, he said those words. "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

When he said that, to Shock, everything around her seemed to be happening in slow motion and she knew this was her last chance to try and stop the wedding. She had to say something. It just felt right to do so.

And with that, she slowly stood up and pushed her hat up so it was no longer covering her face. Everyone gasped and looked at her but she was only looking at one. Lock. Shock gulped before twisting her hands gingerly, stuttering to get out what she had to say. "Um, L-lock, I uh just came to say that I think you're making a big mistake and you shouldn't marry her. She's not who you think she is," She said before looking down at the floor. After a few moments, she looked back up again. "And besides, I think I love you, Lock. Maybe that's why it pains me so much to see you marrying her." And with that, Shock stood there for a moment. She was waiting for some kind of reaction from Lock, but instead, he just stood there motionless. His face in pure shock.

Shock felt tears build in her eyes as she realised she had just humiliated herself in front of everybody. She then said nothing and ran out of town hall.

* * *

She was now sat by the fountain and had tears streaming down her face. She sat there for a couple minutes until she felt a hand softly touch her shoulder. She slowly turned around to face the person.

Lock! What was he doing here? Wasn't he marrying Isabella? She sniffled. "W-what are you doing here?"

"You were right," He said while wiping away her tears with his thumb. "I shouldn't marry her and it is a mistake. I love you, too."

"But how come you were with her?"

"Because at first I was with her to try and make you jealous. I've loved you for a while now, and I'm so glad that you stopped the wedding. You definately did the right thing."

Shock couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Lock really just say that? He's glad she stopped the wedding and he loves her? This was unbelievable, never did she think that he would feel the same way. She thought that he'd ignore what she said and carry on with the wedding, but he didn't. Here he was. Standing in front of her and telling her he loves her. There was only one thing left to do now.

She stood up and faced him before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. And thankfully, he didn't pull away and kissed back while wrapping his arms around her waist. He didn't need Isabella. The girl he wanted was right in front of him this whole time. And no more words were needed, for the kiss said it all.

* * *

**The end. :)**

**Hope you liked it, please review! :D**


End file.
